


Chat's Tattoo

by ShootingFromAfar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien fluff, Before his mom dissapeared, Flashback of Little Adrien, Gen, Magical Tattoos, Plagg's kitten, Protective Plagg, glowing tattoos, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootingFromAfar/pseuds/ShootingFromAfar
Summary: It’s a normal routine, patching himself up after a fight, but Adrian can’t help the gasp of amazement when he sees his full back in the mirror. A glowing tattoo?





	Chat's Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or any of it's characters

Chat Noir dropped through the open window and onto his bed; burrowing into the blissful heaven of pillows and blankets. He considered not getting up, falling asleep right then and there in his soft nest of warmth, but reality makes itself known before he drifts off. 

He needs to treat his wounds, de-transform, and get Plag some cheese. Preferably in that order. Chat Noir has a higher pain tolerance than Adrian, so the blonde prefered to treat his wounds before the magic wore off.

Stormy Weather wasn't worse than the other akumas he and Ladybug had dealt with that week but this time, Chat had gotten thrown across the city a few more times than usual.

”Better me than My Lady ” Chat mutters to himself before wrenching his body out of bed; his sore muscles already starting to cramp.  
He thought he may have bruised a rib or two and he landed on his shoulder pretty hard, so he checks those first. A light this late at night would alert Natalie, so he makes sure to flip the motion sensors off as he enters the bathroom. His cat vision will have to do. 

Adrian unzips his suit to get a look at his ribs. The blossom of blue and yellow across his side informs him that he has, in fact bruised them. Sighing, he prods gently around the area until he’s sure he hasn't broken anything, wincing slightly. 

Next he pulls his arm out of one side of the leather suit to take a look at his shoulder; accidentally tweaking his sore ribs in the process. Breathing away the pain, he goes back to the task at hand, but pauses as a faint green, glow catches his attention. He turns, the pain fading into the back of his mind, and the glow seems to move with him. He keeps turning, craning his neck to find the source of the light and spinning faster and faster. He stops abruptly when realizes he’s quite literally, chasing his own tail.  
The glow seems to be coming from somewhere on his person, but spinning in circles isn't getting him anywhere, so he turns his back to the floor length mirror and grabs a smaller hand-held mirror, and tilts the small one until he can see his back. His shoulder is glowing.

Adrian drops the mirror, barely registering the loud crash it makes as it hits the tile floor, his hand flying to his shoulder. He frowns when the shoulder in question feels like normal. Picking the small mirror back up, he steps backward until he’s only a foot away from the big mirror. This time he notices it’s not just his shoulder that’s glowing, but the back of his neck too. His feels the skin again; still normal.

“Some sort of tattoo?” he wonders aloud, shrugging the other arm out of his suit.

Adrian can’t help the gasp of amazement when he sees his full back in the mirror. Glowing a neon green, is the silhouette of a cat with intricate swirls, and dots that remind him of cataclysm. The cat’s head begins just below his shoulder blade, it’s body swirling it’s way up his spine, the tail coming to curl on his shoulder. 

He moves and flexes the muscles in his back in awe as the cat seems to come to life. He can almost see it’s chest rising and falling, tail twitching, preparing to pounce.

“RAP RAP RAP!!” The sharp knock at Adrian's bathroom door almost gave him a heart attack. 

“Adrian?” A female voice asked.

“Yes Natalie?” He replied, trying not to sound suspicious.

“What’s that green light? You should be in bed.”

Adrian thought quickly, his heartbeat beginning to slow. “I had to go to the bathroom and took my phone with me.”

There was a pause, “Okay, get to bed soon, you have a photo-shoot at 8 tomorrow morning.”

“Yes ma’am.” 

Adrian took a deep breath at the sound of Natalie's receding footsteps. He had about 5 minutes before he was going to transform back, so he grabbed his first aid kit, dug around for some bruise cream, and rubbed it on. He cleaned a cut above his eye, and covered it with Neosporin, before closing it with a butterfly bandage.

Next, he grabbed a pack of Camembert, and put away his first aid kit. 3 minutes left. He left the bathroom and entered his room, snagging a pair of pj’s on the way to his bed. Changing was a bit awkward and after a few pained attempts at getting his pajama shirt on, he gave up. The pants were way easier and it was warm enough in the summer to sleep without a shirt. Letting out a content sigh, he stretched out on his bed, careful not to twinge his healing ribs. 

The moon was full and the few stars that could been seen in the middle of Paris were out. Adrian smiled, remembering when his mom was still alive.  
She used to take him and his dad just outside the city. They’d find a field without too many trees and unload their blanket and picnic basket from the car. Happily munching on sandwiches, and sliced strawberries (Adrian’s favorite fruit) as the sun went down. Fireflies would come out almost as soon as the sun sunk behind the horizon and the games would begin. Whoever caught the most of the glowing bugs in their jar would get the first slice of cake. Adrian and his dad would sprint all over the field, playfully wrestling for the most fireflies as his mother sat on the blanket and laughed. Occasionally she would grab her own jar and join the hunt  
The abrupt flash of green, signifying his de-transformation brought Adrian back to the present. He clenched his jaw and sat up.

“Ugh, I can’t move I’m so exhausted!” Plagg moaned, dropping into Adrian's lap dramatically.

“Not even for Camembert?” Adrian asked with a smirk, brandishing a plate of cheese.

Plagg’s eyes shot open and he zipped to the plate in Adrian’s hand, “My wonderful Camembert! I missed you so!” Plagg hummed, before inhaling the cheese.

Adrian chuckled and placed the plate on his bedside table, collapsing back onto his bed. He yanked the covers over himself and was sound asleep in seconds.

Plagg finished off his Camembert and gilded sleepily to Adrian’s head, nestling into the boy’s soft hair. He emitted a soft purr as he too, fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the beautiful photo by Skaylanphear Tumblr.  
> I want to thank KadiaWriter for their editing and support.
> 
> Reviews appreciated! Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
